Turning Points
by Crystabel.Shalott
Summary: I guess it's true then: sometimes it happens that we live unexpected moments that will become turning points in our lives. Choices are made, things are said, paths are taken and people are met. All this things are going to influence our lives, they are going to be the basement of our personality and often they will happen under the most normal circumstances, without we even notice.


**Author's note: **Based on a scene of Downton Abbey in which Branson touches Sybil's waist and she realizes what is really going on between them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Hunger Games', they belong to Suzanne Collins.

Turning Points:

I look outside the window admiring the absence of clouds in the blue sky, the stillness of the water and enjoying the smell of the ocean in the sultry air. Of all seasons, summer is definitely my favorite: I love the good weather, the chance to go swimming in the ocean even in the early morning because the water is still lukewarm, the long days. Simply everything.

"Earth to Annie. Earth to Annie"

I turn around and see that my sister, Odette, entered the room. I know already what she wants, she is going to ask me if...

"You are sure that you are not angry with me Annie? That I will go to the beach with Aiden and not to town with you?"

I roll my eyes. Not this again! I have already told her at least a thousand times in the last hour that no, I am not angry at her because she decided to meet with Aiden, her boyfriend, instead to go with me to town. The night before, at dinner, our father asked me to buy some nets and since it had been a while that me and Odette spent an entire morning on our own, we thought to go together and then just hang around for some time. But then Odette's boyfriend ask her out and our plans changed.

Changed not ruined.

I couldn't be angry at her for such a silly thing. Why should I? We live in a world in which the best thing to do is gather as much happy memories as possible, because no one knows what can happen next. We all need distractions and joy because the alternative would be living in a state of constant despair.

"Odette! How many times do I have to tell you again? I. Am. Not. Angry! It's fine, we can go another day. And you not coming just means that I will come home right after I buy those nets"

"Annie really I'm sososo sorry. I am the worst sister ever"

This is enough. Why does she never take me seriously? Why do people insist on giving excuses even if they have been reassured that it doesn't matter?

"Oh yes! I think I am going to bribe Aiden to bring you away. Not only will I have an entire room for my own, but I will have no longer to suffer the constant delusion to be let down" I joke.

Then I notice that my sister's face darkened and there is worry in her eyes. Great! This all turned against me, I achieved the opposite of what I wanted. I get closer to my sister and grab her shoulders gently.

"Odette! Look at me. I am not angry at you! You are the best sister ever. If I am going to bribe Aiden it's because I don't want him to take you away"

She sighs of relief and gives me a quick hug.

"I love you" she says before running away.

Once Odette left, I get ready myself: I put on a green sleeveless dress, a pair of sandals and I tie my hair in a high pony tail. And begin my walk to the shop.

The shop distances ten minutes from my house and isn't really placed in the center of town more on the extremity of it. It is a small building and the owners are a pair of siblings, Coral and Joe, who inherited the shop from their parents when they were still young. They are really nice people and they love doing small talk with their clients, especially when it comes down to gossip. Every time you enter it, they tell you the same stories over and over again, but it's actually funny because they always talk about things that occurred in the past and they often end up quarreling about the authenticity of it. Most of the times they are both wrong because the details are always different.

There is no other client than me so I get served immediately.

"Hello Annie! It's been a while since we last saw you here"

"Yes, I know. How are you?"

"We are fine. So tell me have you finally found a sweetheart?"

Have I already mentioned the fact that Joe's main purpose in life is to see me married? Or at least involved in a romantic relationship?

"She doesn't need a sweetheart, she is still young!" replies Coral.

"But Annie you must hurry or you will end up like Coral" adds Joe ignoring his sister's words.

"No, I don't have a sweetheart. But when I will find one, you'll be the first I'll tell. I promise. Still, I came here to buy those nets my father ordered a few days ago"

Joe nods "I'll come back soon". This said he disappears in the back of the shop.

I lean against the counter, waiting for him to come back .

"Hello Cresta" someone purrs into my ear, and I jump.

"Hello Odair" I reply.

Finnick is the only one who can do something like this. He does it on purpose to embarrass me and he always manages to do that.

"Oh hello Mr. Odair. As soon as I'm finished with this young lady, I will be at your service. Here Annie is it all?"

"Yes, thanks" I give him the money and take the nets "Bye Joe. See you Finn"

"Wait for me Annie: It want take much time. I'll walk you home"

While I wait for Finnick to be ready to go, I look at him. Everybody in Panem craves about him and it is not difficult to understand why. I mean, Finnick is really beautiful with his bronze hair, his sea green eyes, tanned skin and athletic constitution. But when I look at him I don't see the golden boy, The Capitol's darling. No, I see the real Finnick: a broken man, someone who has suffered too much things too early in life and still has to bear them. He hides it all under his self-consciousness and charm, but it's there to see for anyone who knows him.

Suddenly it is as if I am drawn back in the years, in a chilled spring night: it was three years ago and it was on my sister's birthday. She invited her friends and Finnick was among them, I went out for some fresh air and noticed him sitting on the front porch, looking at the empty air. Coming closer I noticed there were tears in the corner of his eyes. Something was wrong, and I wanted to help, only didn't know how. What could I say? What could I have possibly said to someone who saw things I couldn't have even imagined? He killed boys and girls at the age of fourteen for survival. What was I doing at fourteen? I was at home living my life normally... Happy that neither me nor Odette had been reaped. So I decided just to sit near him and after a moment of silence he begun to talk. He explained everything: about President Snow's request, about the things he was forced to do in the Capitol.

I stood silent and listened. I was shocked and horrified but I didn't say anything, everything would have just sound empty. Empty because 'I'm sorry' weren't the right words, they didn't feel right. Of course I was sorry, but in that moment Finnick needed a friend, he needed to know that someone was at his side, appreciated him for what he was.

"Annie, are you still with us?"

Finnick's voice brings me back to the present moment.

"Yes, I was just... nothing"

"I'm ready, let's go. Bye Joe"

"See you soon Mr. O... Finnick"

I can't keep myself from smiling as Joe calls Finnick Mr. Odair. Because Finnick is a victor Joe is always so formal with him and he tends to forget that Finnick is only nineteen.

We walk in silence for some time, as we often do. Just enjoying each other's company.

"So how are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine, we all are. Life goes on as usual: one tries not to think about the reaping that is coming closer and closer. One enjoys life..."

"It's your last year right?"

"Yes. And you Finn? How are you?"

"I'm...Ok, I guess. Mags is fine too. There is not really much to say. You should come over to dinner one of these days, or we could go swimming together. I want revenge after you beat me last time"

"Let's face it Odair you will never beat me"

"Let's make a bet. If I win you'll tell me the truth about your feelings. No lies Cresta!"

I rolls my eyes "Not this again!"

One day we were hanging around on the beach when he said exactly this words "I really like you Annie Cresta" and he kept saying them on different occasions, recently he begun to ask for an answer. But I am not sure if he is just messing up with me or if he really meant it. And in addition to that I don't want to feel something for him. If I did I wouldn't be different from the others. And I am better than that.

"Come on Annie. You only have to admit it that you're in love with me" he says serious.

"Finnick...I have to go"

I'm on my way to enter the house when suddenly Finnick places his hand on my waist to stop me. The contact lasts only a few seconds because he breaks it right away. He looks sorry for what he did, but I'm not angry I'm just surprised. A feeling of warmness spreads through my bones: it feels good. It feels right. We look at each other for what seems an eternity, none of us willing to break eye contact. Suddenly I feel the urge to lean forward and kiss him. But I don't do it, I walk away. Because if I kissed him right now there wouldn't be any difference between me and the people in the Capitol that year for him.

I shake my head, trying to get out of that enchantment, trying to get rid of that urge, trying to hide the feelings.

"See you" I whisper and go inside, leaving Finnick standing confused in the street.

That feeling like there was only me and him in the whole world as if the rest didn't matter.

How do I get rid of it?

I have to get rid of it.

I don't want to think of Finnick in any other way than a friend, it's not right to see him in any different way.

_It's not right. _

I try hard but it has become a fixed point in my mind and I am not able to repress it anymore. It is as if in the moment Finnick touched me the wall inside my mind with which I used to hide the thoughts about my feeling. It's like all of a sudden I'm not able to lie to myself anymore. Something was there all the time and I have only been too blind to notice it. And now it all came up with such a violence that I wonder how I managed to hide it for so long.

Why now?

What changed?

It's not the first time we touched. We have known each other for years, so what is different?

Where did the urge to kiss him come from?

"Annie are you all right?"

I open my eyes and look up. My sister is standing in front of me, she looks concerned and bewildered. How much time did I actually spent sitting here thinking about this mess?

"Yes. What time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the afternoon"

She sits down beside me and grabs my hand.

"So what is it?"

"I met Finnick today"

"Well Annie you two are friends since childhood, couldn't you be more precise about it?"

"It's just"

"What?"

"I don't know. It was different"

There was this tingling inside me, this sensation of pure joy when I was with him. I always smiled when I was with him, but today I was tempted to grin like an idiot. And there was the physical attraction. How could I explain to her what I felt when he touched me? How could I explain the urgency I felt to kiss him? As if it was a necessity? He leaned forward too, or did I just imagine it? If he really lent forward, why did I walk away?

Bad choice: going away. Because now the only thing I can think about is Finnick: his laugh, his jokes, his smile, his eyes. And this doesn't make me different from the people in the Capitol, always craving for him. For his flash. For him... I despise those people and now I am doing exactly the same.

"Annie, what was different?"

"Everything. I am. He is"

"Annie, be sincere. Do you like Finnick like that?"

"I don't know. No. Yes. Odette, how can you know that you love somebody?"

"So you do like him like that!" she shrieks "I don't know how to explain it to you. I guess you just know it, when you are in love I mean. But let me tell you this: Finnick likes you for real. Like very much. Like he never loses you out of his sight. Like he always grins while you are around... It's there and it's real and genuine, and if you like him too why not tell him?"

Why don't I tell him? Great question.

"Fear?"

"Why should you be scared?"

Because he may not like me back? He told me often the opposite but what if it was really just a joke.

"I don't know"

"Annie just go and tell him!"

"But what..."

"I'll tell you how it will go. You will tell him that you love him. He will tell you that he loves you. You both will grin like idiots and then there will be an exchange of saliva for some time" She says matter of factly, and then she begins to make disturbing noises.

"You know Odette, for a twenty year old girl you sound very immature. And why did you have to call it exchange of saliva? That is gross"

"But it's true. Now go, remember to be home in time for dinner, don't rush things. And don't worry I'll tell mom and dad where you are"

I get up and walk to the Victor's village, but on my way a lot of doubts raise to my mind. What if this is wrong? What if he isn't home? What if... What if... What if.. But I don't turn away, there is no going back now. This is something I have to do, it would only get worse.

_Come on Cresta. You can do this!_

I ring the doorbell twice before Finnick comes and opens the door. He looks bewildered but lets me come in.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"About what?"

"Us"

"So you have an answer for me?"

"I have an answer. But first I want to tell you something"

"Go on"

"I love you Finnick. I think I always loved you but I hid the truth from myself for years. I hid it because of what happens in the Capitol. No, I am not repulsed but I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to yearn after you, it is not fair. So that night, when you told me what was going on, it's like I unconsciously imposed myself never to fall for you and it worked well. But this afternoon something changed, I don't know what and why but when you touched me it was like I couldn't lie to me anymore and all the feelings became obvious and I felt bad. Bad because I was going to kiss you and it's no good because I would have imposed myself on you and that is what they do always isn't it? I didn't want to use you, I wanted to be your friend. I didn't want to step off the line. I..."

Finnick interrupts me.

"Annie don't even try to compare yourself to the people in the Capitol. You" he pauses "You are the best person I have ever met, I could never think that of you so don't think that of yourself. And when I am with you I feel better, not so tormented anymore and being with you it just makes me so happy. I can't explain this, it's weird. But then I think love in general is weird. So this said what is your answer?"

"I love you too but I couldn't tell when it started"

"Neither could I. One day I just realized it"

"So we basically crept up on each other?"

"I think that is correct"

Silence falls between us, and there it is again: the tension in the air. I look him in the eyes, those beautiful sea-green eyes that have the same shade as the ocean.

"Finnick can I.."

I don't finish the question because he closes the distance between us with a kiss. It is just a brush of lips at first but then it gets more passionate. This kiss is sweet and gentle and caring. When we part he is grinning and I am too.

"I love you Annie Cresta"

"I love you Finnick Odair"

And then we kiss again and it really feels like we are the only thing in the world that matters. It feels like this was always meant to be.

I guess it's true then: sometimes it happens that we live unexpected moments that will become turning points in our lives. Choices are made, things are said, paths are taken and people are met. All this things are going to influence our lives, they are going to be the basement of our personality and often they will happen under the most normal circumstances, without we even notice it.

And this day is definitely a turning point in my life.

_Had I only knew that it set in motion two different streams of events, and only one of them positive._


End file.
